Taken
by TaylorUnicorn15
Summary: Okay before I tell you the story I should introduce myself. My name is Elizabeth and I am 19 with long wavy dirty blonde hair with pink and purple streaks. Also I am small for my age and have dark brown eyes. So on with the story! Sorry I know it isn't Harry Potter but I had to pick one of the ones available and I adore Harry Potter so please, no hate!


I was on my way back home after renting a movie at about 8 pm for my movie night with my bff and I was putting the movie in my car when a loud crash made me snap my head down the street where a van just got t-boned. I ran over locking my car on the way and called 911. "Hi this is 911 whats your emergency" the lady said on the other end "hi I just saw a van get crashed by another and I need and ambulance"

"And where are you"

"I'm um on Main and Robins"

"They are on their way"

"Thank you" I slammed the phone shut and opened the back door of the van on the opposite side they were crashed. I was amazed when I saw One Direction inside moaning. "Omg!" I pulled Liam out and carefully set him on the sidewalk. I continued to pull Zayn, Louis, Niall and Harry out before the ambulance arrived and started loading them in they could only take 2 in each so they called for 2 more and Niall was last and alone so before they left I asked if I could accompany them to the hospital since I did do all the work of pulling 5 boys twice my size out of a wrecked van and calling 911. They agreed and I hoped in with Niall and rubbed his hand he started to stir and woke up and looked over at me. All I could do was smile. "who are you?" he asked me in a groggy voice "I'm Elizabeth but call me Lizzy, I'm the one who pulled you out of the van and called 911" I blushed and kept rubbing his hand absent-mindedly, he looked at our hands and I slowly pulled my hand away "no, it felt nice" I put my hand back and he held it, I blushed."And thank you for saving us Lizzy" I blushed more and looked away "no problem" he sat up and used his other hand to lift up my head and he looked me dead in the eyes. My eyes flicked away "what are you looking so hard at?" I asked him "I was just mesmerized by your beautiful eyes" I blushed more and changed the subject "how are you feeling?" I asked "fine and by the way, I'm Niall" I sighed "I know who you are" he smiled and kissed my hand then yawned I smiled softly "lay down and sleep your tired" I said and gently pushed him back down and rubbed his hand and brushed hair out of his face and sing softly "she takes your hand I die a little, i watch your eyes and I'm in riddles, why can't you look at me like that" I pause then continue "When you walk by I try to say it, but then I freeze I never do it, my tongue gets tied the words get trapped" Niall was slowly drifting off a little more and he would be out "I hear the beat of my heart getting louder whenever I'm near you" so close "But I see you with her, slow dancing, tearing me apart cause you don't see, whenever you kiss her I'm breaking, oh how I wish that was me" he closes his eyes and falls asleep and I keep rubbing his hand.

~*At the Hospital*~

As I walk into the Hospital I pull my hair into a braid and followed after the nurses and doctors I pull out my Iphone and text my best friend Riane where I was and that I wont be able to our movie night tonight and that I will see her soon. Then I ask a doctor about their conditions and he tells me that they are being examined and will be put in a room in about and hour and a half and I can wait in there till they come to but I can't go in till they are in there. I nod and sit down in a chair and pull out my phone and play games while I wait.

I stand up as the doctor approaches me and tells me that I can wait in the room now, I thank him and walk to the room and sit on the couch on the far wall and curl up and go on twitter for a while till Liam starts to stir. I sit up and watch him for a second then go back to twitter. "Hi" I look up and see Liam looking at me "Hi" I smile and walk over to him and sit on his bed next to him. "I don't mean to be rude but..." I smile and laugh "I'm Elizabeth but you can call me Lizzy, I'm the one who pulled you all out of the van and called 911" he nods and smiles "oh... well then thank you" I smile "no problem" I get up and reached into my purse and pull out his phone and hand it to him "I grabbed it off the floor of the van I thought you might want it" he takes it and smiles "thanks" "no problem" I walk back to the couch and sit down "Um, Lizzy where's Harry?" I looked around "Oh um I think they were doing extra tests on him I'm sure hes fine" I tell Liam and wonder where he really is I hadn't noticed that he wasn't in the room.

A little while later the rest of the boys came too and I introduced myself and told them why I was there and they all thanked me and finally Niall was the last to come to I was sitting on his bed talking to him when the doctor came in. "Doctor where's Harry?" Louis asked "your friend wasn't responding to the tests-" he got cut off by me "but he's not dead right" I asked worried "no, no, no of course not he just wasn't responding to the tests and hes..." he trailed off "oh for the love of god! Where-Is-Harry?!" Zayn snapped at the doctor "he is in a coma and we don't know when he will come out whether it will be days, weeks or maybe even months" everyone's faces dropped and I saw a tear roll down Louis' cheek. I stood up and walked over to Louis and wiped it away "he'll be okay I promise" I told him softly, he smiled and I patted his hand and walked over to the doctor "but hes okay and breathing...?" I asked carefully "yes he's breathing on his own and his heart is beating at a steady pace" we all sighed in relief "good" Liam said and the doctor left "okay Lizzy I have been dyeing to ask but can you introduce yourself to us all and why you felt the need to pull us all out when we are all twice your size?" Zayn asked. "Oh, okay... My name is Elizabeth but I prefer Lizzy, I'm 19 my best friend's name Riane she also lives here in London and I pulled you all out even though your twice my size because I didn't want my Idols to be hurt and seeing you all hurt broke my heart" I looked down blushing. "That's sweet Lizzy" Niall said and smiled I looked up and smiled back "are we really your Idols Lizzy?" he asked "yeah Niall you guys are, all of you" I smiled and sat with Niall again. He smiled bigger then before and gazed into my eyes and moved my bangs to the side and slowly dropped his hand to mine and kissed my hand. "get a room you two" Louis commented "fine" Niall drew the curtain around us making me blush. Niall sat up and pulled me closer, I smiled and kissed him on the lips holding his shoulders. I pulled away and smiled drawing the curtain back so I could see everyone. "Well I have to go and I would really like to see you guys again and so can I maybe have one of your numbers so we could arrange something? I mean I saved your lives..." I looked at Niall and saw him in a state of shock I smiled and walked to Liam and handed him my phone and grabbed his and added myself as he did the same with mine. After I smiled and looked at Niall who was still in a state of shock. I laughed walked over to him and kissed his cheek waved good bye and left pausing outside the door for a minute "did she... did she kiss me?" Niall asked making me smile "yeah mate, twice" Liam said matter-of-factly "so your telling me that beautiful girl that just left kissed me" he paused in which I'm guessing Liam nodded "and gave you her number, then kissed me again and left!" he continued "yeah Niall" "best-day-ever!" I left happily smiling big knowing that Niall liked me. Then I stopped dead. Niall from One Direction likes me. Oh my god!


End file.
